


$2300

by toomuchplor



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$2300

Rodney stormed into John’s quarters and whapped him, hard, on the back of the head with a tube of rolled up paper.

“Ow,” said John, scowling and rubbing his scalp, “and why?”

Rodney unfurled the tube and jabbed his finger at a highlighted name on the page: John’s own. “Twenty-three hundred dollars?” he shouted. “Oh my god! You — oh my god!”

John squinted at the page. It was hard to focus on the words with Rodney flailing around like that. Beside his highlighted name someone had written “typical” in blue ink.

“Where’d you get this?” he asked.

“Someone thoughtfully pinned it up in my lab,” Rodney explained tetchily, “and you know what? I’m *glad* they did because otherwise I wouldn’t have found out that I’m sleeping with a McCain supporter!” He tossed the paper to the ground and did a full-body shudder. “Every time I asked, you said you were voting Obama!”

“I am!” John retorted.

Rodney stared at him, crazy-eyed, and okay. John wasn’t getting out this one that easily.

“It was last February,” said John, crossly.

“Oh, so you’re saying that the advent of Moosehuntin' Barbie changed your mind?” Rodney demanded, appalled.

“No, no,” said John, and stood up. He crossed the room and stuck his fingers in his hair, bracing himself. “Rodney, it was on February 16th.”

John frequently had reason to be grateful for Rodney’s enormous brain, but he’d never felt so thankful for it as he did now, watching the tumblers fly until Rodney blinked twice and looked at him, mouth agape.  “Oh,” he said, and sat heavily on John’s bed.

“It was a gesture,” John said awkwardly. “Sort of, in memoriam. Dave's request from the family.” John folded his arms over his chest. “Look. I gave the same amount to the Democrats in March.”

“Oh,” said Rodney again, and he stood again, slowly. “Well. I guess.” His mouth curled at one edge. “Okay then.”

“Come here, you asshole,” said John affectionately, and pulled Rodney into his personal space so he could give him a noogie with a kiss chaser.


End file.
